


Preventing Flashpoint

by Ashknight1221



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen/Iris West Bashing, Barry adopts Kara and Clark, Earth 1 Clark, Earth 1 Kara, F/M, Flashpoint Didn't Happen (DCU), Iris West Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashknight1221/pseuds/Ashknight1221
Summary: While in 2046 with the legends, Oliver ask Sara to stop Barry from creating Flashpoint. To stop Barry from causing Flashpoint, Sara and Barry move away from Central. Barry and Sara get together and eventually start a family.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Sara Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

(Starling City) Arrow Lair – 2046

The Legends had just helped Oliver and Conner Hawke stop Grant Wilson who had taken over Starling and lead to the death of several members of Team Arrow, just as about they were to leave, Oliver stopped them.

“Sara, we need to talk for a minute, alone, before you leave” Stated Oliver

“Alright, you guys go ahead for a minute” Stated Sara

“Mr. Queen, I would be careful of what information you share” Warned Rip

“I will keep that in mind” Stated Oliver as he glared at Rip as they walked away

“What did you want to tell me?” asked Sara

“I need a favor, I can’t do it because for me it already happened and if I asked Rip, he will just let it happen like he did last time” Stated Oliver

“You want me to change the past” Guessed Sara

“Well, It would be changing your future, and trust me you want to.” Stated Oliver

“Why? What happened that was so bad that you would want me to change it?” asked Sara

“I assume you heard about the Flash?” questioned Oliver

“I have, little things though, Why?” Stated Sara

“Well, in a moment of grief he goes back in time and saves his mother, who died when he was little, which caused a new timeline and he eventually had to let his mother die again to reset the timeline to the way it was supposed to be, but there were differences and those changes ruined everything” Stated Oliver

“What things did it change?” asked Sara

“Well, it caused the future that you see before you. Barry, the Flash, lost his way as a hero after coming back from saving his mother, he was more concerned about his girlfriend, iris, than his city and friends and let her lead his team and it ended with him sacrificing himself for her, she didn’t care and got remarried a month later to Eddie Thawne, her Ex-boyfriend that was brought back from the dead” Revealed Oliver

“Wow, you want me to stop him from going back in time?” asked Sara

“Yes, Rip knew it was going to happen. He even though that Laurel was going to be killed” Stated Oliver

“Laurel is dead, and Rip knew” Exclaimed Sara

“Yes, but you can’t go back and stop it. Laurel will come back if you wait” Warned Oliver

“Fine, how do I stop Barry from time traveling?” asked Sara

“Go to this address on May 22, 2016 at 10 PM, he should be out on the steps” Stated Oliver as he passed her a piece of paper

“And just talk to him?” asked Sara

“I will leave that up to you, but don’t mention this to anyone. If Rip asks you could tell him that I told that you Laurel is dead” Suggested Oliver

“Rip and I will have some words, but I will stop him from resetting the timeline” promised Sara 

* * *

(Wave rider) Temporal Zone

“What did Mr. Queen reveal to you?” asked Rip as they got back on the Waverider

“That my sister, Laurel is dead and you knew it was going to happen” Exclaimed Sara

“One of you had to die, if I hadn’t pulled you out of the timeline it would have been both you and Laurel that would of died” lied Rip

“Well, that is good to know” Said Sara sarcastically as she left

* * *

(Central City) West House – May 22nd 2016

Sara managed to get away from the Legends when they went to Arabia after defeating Vandal Savage and got to Central City just in time, she drove up to the house on a motorcycle and got off and walked towards the house. She saw a man sitting on the steps who was just about to get up.

“Don’t do it” Warned Sara

“Do what? And who ….. Sara?” asked Barry as he turned to her

“Barry, I know what you are thinking about doing but don’t” Stated Sara

“How … How did you know?” asked Barry as he sat back down as Sara looked around and seeing that someone was coming

“Get on, we need to talk privately” Stated Sara as she walked towards her motorcycle

“I will follow behind” suggested Barry

“No, you are getting on the motorcycle” Ordered Sara

“Fine” Stated Barry as he compiled

* * *

(Central City) Dinah Lance’s House

Sara drove her and Barry to her mother’s house, who was out of town for the week and she motioned for him to come inside.

“Whose house is this?” asked Barry

“My Mom’s, now sit” Stated Sara

“How did you know that I was going to do?” questioned Barry

“When the Legends were traveling through time, I meet someone in the future who told me that you would do it, and asked me to stop you” Stated Sara

“Who?” Questioned Barry

“Oliver, he told me that you were going to go back in time and save your mother. You would stay there for a few months before you were forced to come back, and you lost your way as a hero after you got together with iris and where more concerned about her than your city or your friends” Stated Sara

“I cared more about Iris than my city and my friends” Stated Barry is disbelief

“Yes, and you scarified yourself for her but she didn’t care and Ollie told me that she gets remarried to an Eddie Thawne … “Started Sara

“I knew it, she would pick Eddie in the end” Stated Barry as he cried

“Listen, Barry it is obvious that she isn’t worth it. You need someone to bring out the best in you not the worst” Stated Sara

“Thank you for stopping me” Stated Barry

“No problem, but my advice would to get away from Central for a little while. I would come with you” Stated Sara

“Why?” questioned Barry

“Someone has to stop you from going back in time” Stated Sara

“I think that you are right, but I don’t want to leave Central defenseless” Stated Barry

“Central can handle itself, aren’t there other people with powers on your team?” asked Sara

“Well, yeah” Stated Barry

“You need time to heal, and going out there with this grief is going to get you killed” argued Sara

“I guess you are right, but where would we go?” asked Barry

“Well, we can’t stay in Central or go to Starling, so got any ideas?” asked Sara

“I know a place” Stated Barry

“Great, you can drive and we can talk on the way” Stated Sara

Unknown to them in Time Vault, the future newspaper changed

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs – Next Day

Cisco and Caitlin came into Star Labs the next day, expecting to hear from Barry or at least see Barry at Star Labs, when they were about to contact him, Oliver walked inside Star Labs. 

“Is Barry around?” asked Oliver

“No, we haven’t heard from him since last night and his phone says it is at his apartment” Stated Cisco

“Why don’t you breach over there?” asked Caitlin

“Good idea” Stated Cisco as he opened a breach and went to Barry’s apartment

“So, how was Barry holding up?” asked Oliver to Caitlin

“He didn’t take it well, I think that he wanted to Kill Hunter himself but luckily the Time Wraiths, enforcers of the speedsters, got him first. I don’t think it really hit him until after we defeated Zoom, he mainly sat out on the steps and didn’t celebrate with us” Stated Caitlin as Cisco breached back

“Was he there?” asked Caitlin

“No, he left a letter” Stated Cisco

“What do you mean left a letter? He didn’t …..” asked Caitlin afraid of the answer

“No, he didn’t. He said that he needed to get away from Central for a little while and that we shouldn’t look for him” Stated Cisco

“I’ll call Felicity, so we can start tracking him” Stated Oliver

“Why would we do that? His father died, give him some space” Argued Caitlin

“I went through the same thing when my best friend and my mother died, Barry is giving up and we need to prevent that. Central still needs him” Stated Oliver

“And Barry’s feelings be damned? His father just died, give him some time. He didn’t say that he wasn’t coming back” Argued Caitlin

“What if another threat happens and you need him and you can’t find him? What then?” asked Oliver

“He would come if we need him” argued Caitlin 

“I agree with Oliver, we do need him since I am still learning about my powers” argued Cisco

“Well, I am not taking part in this” Stated Caitlin as she walked away

* * *

(Smallville) Farmhouse

Barry and Sara were standing outside of the house that they were renting in Smallville, Kansas.

“So this is the place that you picked?” asked Sara

“Yeah, I figured it was peaceful and no one would look for me here” Stated Barry

“Well, did you rent it as Barry because it would be a dead giveaway” Stated Sara

“No, I rented it as Jay Allen, I made an identity for myself” Stated Barry

“Isn’t Jay one of your dad’s doppelgangers from another Earth” Stated Sara as she recalled the talk that they had on the way here

“Yeah, I feel like I am honoring him in a way” Stated Barry

“I think that he would like that” Stated Sara

“Yeah, let’s go get some food. I am starving” Stated Barry

* * *

(Smallville) Farmhouse – Two months later

Barry had no idea on what changed between him and Sara, during their stay in Smallville they grew closer and along the way he got over his crush for Iris. Somewhere between his job as a teacher and her job as a bartender and all of their talks, he managed to fall in love with her and she had off tonight and brought some alcohol and managed to get him drunk and the night ended with both of them in bed, having sex. The next morning, when he woke up he noticed that he was naked and put on some pants and went to the Living room to see Sara with a bag about to leave

“Barry” Stated Sara

“Sara, about last night …. “ Started Barry

“Don’t I know it was a mistake” Stated Sara

“I wasn’t a mistake. I love you Sara” Admitted Barry

“I am not worth loving” Admitted Sara

“You know that it is not true, both you and Oliver deny yourself happiness because of what happened in the past, let the past go. Stay here with me, please” Pleaded Barry

“I don’t know” Stated Sara hesitantly

“If this is about Iris then I am over her, I love you and I will prove it to the day I die if I must. You said that I need someone that brings out the best in me and it is you. I didn’t change the timeline and I got over my childish crush with Iris, because of you. I love you Sara Lance” Stated Barry

“I love you too, Barry” Stated Sara as she kissed him

* * *

(Smallville) Farmhouse – a month later

Barry and Sara were sitting on the back porch and watching the stars when they saw a meteor coming down in the field behind their farmhouse and both Barry and Sara ran towards where the meteor landed and saw an alien pod.

“Barry” Warned Sara

“It is okay, Sara” Stated Barry as he went closer to the pod and it opened revealing a twelve year old girl with blonde hair wearing white robes and she was carrying a baby boy in a red blanket, the girl held the baby boy defensively

“We are not going to hurt you, please come with us” Stated Barry in a soft voice as the Girl looked at Sara then back at Barry

“Can you handle it for a second?” asked Barry to Sara

“Of course, follow me please” Stated Sara as the girl followed Sara into the house as Barry moved the pod into the shed and walked into the house

“I am Barry and this is Sara, can you tell me your name?” asked Barry

“I am Kara Zor-El and this is my cousin, Kal El” Stated the Girl

“Where are you from?” asked Sara as Kara looked around

“I can hold him if you want” Offered Sara as she knew Kara was looking for, and Kara reluctantly passed Kal to Sara

“I was … from Krypton but it was destroyed, everyone is gone except me and Kal” Stated Kara as she sobbed and Barry went to confront her

“It is okay, we will take care of you. You are not alone” Stated Barry as he comforted her

“Thank you” Stated Kara

* * *

(Smallville) Farmhouse

Barry and Sara managed to get Kal and Kara to sleep, and retired to the living room to talk.

“You want to adopt them” Stated Sara

“They have no one else” Stated Barry

“I know that, but you looked at her like you knew her” Accused Sara

“One day while testing my speed, I traveled to another Earth and it wasn’t Earth 2. I meet an older version of Kara who was already a superhero. She and Kal have powers, that will manifest and it is better if we look after them then have them taken as lab rats” Admitted Barry 

“It also is about your parents isn’t it?” asked Sara

“Yeah, after everything that they have been through, they deserve parents or at least people that will care for them” Stated Barry

“I don’t know if I am ready for that” admitted Sara

“Can you at least try, for me?” asked Barry

“I will try, for you” Stated Sara

“I love you” Stated Barry

“I love you too” Stated Sara


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Dominators Invade, Barry and Kara come to help. Meanwhile Iris finds out that Barry moved on from her.

(Smallville) Farmhouse – four months later

Barry was working out in the shed, when Kara came running in.

“Dad, Mom wanted to see you, something about an Invasion on the news” Stated Kara

“I am coming” Stated Barry as he got up and ran into the house where Sara was in the living room watching the news

“What is wrong?” asked Barry

“Alien are attacking the World, You need to help and I bet that they are outmatched” Stated Sara

“Fine, let me get my costume” Stated Barry

“And mine too” Stated Kara

“You are not coming” Stated Barry

“But Dad” Stated Kara

“Once you go out there you can’t un reveal yourself” Warned Barry

“Honey, you need the help and she will listen to her father right, Kara?” Stated Sara

“Of course mom” Agreed Kara

“Fine, but you follow my lead. Let’s go” Stated Barry

* * *

(Central City) Hanger

Teams Arrow and Flash and the Legends were all gathered in the Hanger discussing a plan to defeat the Alien Invasion when Aliens started to break into the building and started attacking and the Heroes where cornered and out matched, until a beep went off at the machine.

“What is that beeping?” Questioned Ray

“That is a speed force tracker … which means …. “ Stated Cisco as he turned to Wally who was in his Flash costume fighting the aliens

“Barry is back” Stated Caitlin in awe

As one of the Alien was about to strike Oliver, a super sonic boom occurred and the alien was punched across the room and all of the glass was shattered. Everyone looked to where it came from, and saw Barry in his Flash Costume with a girl with blonde hair wearing a blue and red suit with an S on her chest and a red domino mask covering her eyes. Barry nodded at the Girl who proceed to attack the Aliens causing them to retreat

“Barry, thanks for the assist” Stated Oliver

“No Problem, couldn’t let you guys have all of the fun” Stated Barry

“Who is this?” asked Oliver

“This is Supergirl” Introduced Barry

“Supergirl really?” asked Kara

“You aren’t old enough to be Superwoman yet” Stated Barry

“I guess” Stated Kara as she pouted 

“So, Barry where have you been?” asked Iris

“Away” Supplied Barry 

“I know that” Snapped Iris

“Iris” Warned Caitlin

“No, he just doesn’t get to leave and pretend that nothing happened” Snapped Iris

“Supergirl, can you go scout out the aliens and don’t do what you did when you were trying to figure out what we got you for your birthday” Ordered Barry

“Right, on it” Stated Kara as she flew away, shuttering in the memory of what happened when she tried to spy on Barry and Sara about her birthday present

“Are you even from this Earth or year?” Questioned Iris

“Of course I am” Stated Barry

“Well, you make it like … “Started Iris

“Enough, let him explain” Yelled Oliver

“Barry, why don’t you explain?” asked Felicity

“As much as I want to right now, we have an alien invasion to worry about then you will get your answers” Stated Barry as he looked through the crowd and saw Wally

“Wally, you are the speedster that been protecting Central right?” asked Barry

“Yeah, I haven’t been doing a good a job as you” Admitted Wally

“Everyone start somewhere and I think that you have been doing a good job, after this is over I can teach you some things after we are done if you want” Stated Barry

“I might take you up on that” Stated Wally

* * *

(Central City) Hanger

All of the heroes together managed to defeat the Alien and the remaining Aliens fled back where they came from. Barry, Kara, Oliver and Felicity and Team Flash meet in the Hanger to talk about where Barry has been.

“Supergirl, go home” Ordered Barry before the conversation could begin

“But …. “ Argued Kara

“No, you need to go home. I will be home soon” Ordered Barry

“Fine” Stated Kara as she huffed and flew away as Barry went over to the computer and turned her tracker off

“So Barry, where did you go? And how did you meet her?” asked Felicity

“I was going to travel back in time … and save my mother. I couldn’t stay knowing that I could have done that or tempted to, so I left” admitted Barry

“We could have prevented you from doing it” Argued Iris

“You would have locked me in the pipeline again, if it was up to you. Yeah, I still remember that” Admitted Barry

“What do you mean lock you in the pipeline again?” Questioned Oliver

“Oh they had the bright idea that locking me in the pipeline to stop me from going after Zoom” Stated Barry sarcastically

“You were in no position to fight Zoom” Argued Cisco

“I learned from my mistakes, I wasn’t going to let emotions get in my way like it did with Thawne” Stated Barry as he glared at Iris

“So you left Central, why didn’t you tell your team where you were going?” asked Oliver

“Well, I want to be alone and if any of you knew where I was, you would have forced me to go back and I am glad that I didn’t. I got over the grief of my parents deaths.” Stated Barry

“You left Central defenseless” Argued Cisco

“You had powers, Cisco. Plus it was slow after Zoom so it wasn’t like it was an issue.” Argued Caitlin

“And I got my powers before it got too out of hand” argued Wally

“I guess” Stated Cisco

“How did you and Supergirl meet?” asked Felicity

“Well, she is an orphan and had nowhere to go, so we … I mean I took her in” Stated Barry

“Who is we?” Questioned Iris

“What?” asked Barry

“This is the second time that you mentioned a ‘we’, Earlier when you were telling Supergirl to not listen in, you mentioned we when talking about getting her a present and just know, so who is we?” Demanded Iris

“Well, it would be my girlfriend. We adopted Supergirl” Admitted Barry

“Does your girlfriend know about your powers?” asked Oliver

“Yeah, she does” Stated Barry 

“It is Patty isn’t it?” asked Iris jealousy

“No, you don’t know her. I meet her after leaving Central” admitted Barry

“Who is it?” asked Felicity as Barry shaked his head

“Sorry, I don’t trust current company with that information” Stated Barry as he glared at Iris 

“Me, why not?” asked Iris to which Barry shaked his head again

“Are you coming back to Central?” asked Caitlin in an attempt to change the course of conversation

“Probably, but know that I have a daughter now so I have to worry about her” Stated Barry

“Of course” Admitted Caitlin

“We can still train right, Barry?” asked Wally

“Yeah, I will stop by Star Labs sometime soon” Stated Barry

“I want to talk to you alone, before we leave” Demanded Iris

“No” Stated Barry as he started to walk away

“What do you mean, no?” questioned Iris shocked

“I mean I will not talk privately with you, Iris” Stated Barry

“Barry, can we talk privately” Stated Oliver

“Of course, Oliver” Stated Barry as Iris got angry

* * *

(Central City) Hanger Roof

Oliver led Barry to the roof and shut the door and when they were a good distance away from the door, Oliver turned to Barry.

“You are different” Admitted Oliver

“I am” Stated Barry

“The Barry that I knew would never talk to Iris like that” Stated Oliver

“Well, maybe I realized that it was just a childish crush and got over it” Admitted Barry

“That is where your girlfriend came in?” asked Oliver

“Yes, I grew to love her instead. It is real love not a crush” Stated Barry

“Are you coming back to Central?” asked Oliver

“Probably, but not right now. Mainly it is about Iris if she continues to act like she is then maybe not. I know that she wants to break me and my Girlfriend up and I am not letting that happen” Vowed Barry

“I will have a word with her” Stated Oliver

“Good luck with that, listen if you want soon you came come visit If you want, just you though” Stated Barry 

“I would like that, let me know when and where” Stated Oliver

* * *

(Smallville) Farmhouse

Barry had said bye to everyone and promised them that he would hear from them soon and returned back to the house, where Sara was waiting and it looked like Kara was asleep.

“So, how did it go?” asked Sara

“Pretty good, except Iris. She was definitely jealousy” Stated Barry

“Oh?” asked Sara

“Yeah, I think that she is going to try to break us up” admitted Barry

“It is not going to happen” Stated Sara

“I know, I only have eyes for you” admitted Barry

“What else?” Stated Sara

“Nothing” Stated Barry a little too quickly

“Really?” Questioned Sara knowing that he wasn’t mentioning everything

“I kind of invited Oliver for a visit, not now but sometime soon. I assumed that we would have to reveal our relationship eventually” Admitted Barry

“You are not wrong, and Oliver will not spill it to anyone else until we are ready” Stated Sara sighing

“Yeah that is what I figured” Stated Barry

“Next Thursday, for dinner” Stated Sara

“That works” Stated Barry

* * *

(Smallville) Farmhouse – Next Week

Barry had called Oliver and arranged for him to come to the farmhouse the next week for dinner and little did they know that someone else was listening on the conversation. Oliver had arrived at the address given and had to make sure that it was the right address and it was, he walked up to the door and knocked and it opened, revealing Barry.

“Hey Oliver, glad that you could make it” Stated Barry

“Nice place that you got here” Stated Oliver

“Kal, get back here” Stated Kara as she chased after Kal

“Kara, I want you to meet a friend of mine, Oliver Queen. Oliver this is Kara and the baby is Kal” Stated Barry

“Nice to meet you” Stated Kara

“You too” Stated Oliver

“Where is she?” asked Barry

“Upstairs getting changed I think” Stated Kara as she and Kal left to go upstairs

“Is he yours?” asked Oliver

“No, we adopted him too. Clark is Kara’s cousin, she calls him Kal” Admitted Barry

“How did you …. “ Started Oliver

“Long time no see, Ollie” Stated Sara as she came down the Stairs

“Sara?” asked Oliver surprised

“In the flesh” Stated Sara

“You two are dating?” asked Oliver

“Yeah, I meet him before he could run back in time. Stopped him from doing it and moved out here and the rest is history” Revealed Sara

“Do you know what happened about Laurel?” asked Oliver cautiously

“Oh I know” Stated Sara darkly

“Don’t” Warned Barry

“Even though it is unexpected, I am happy for you” Stated Oliver

“Thanks Oliver” Stated Barry

“Dinner is ready” Called Sara as she checked the oven 

* * *

(Smallville) Farmhouse – an hour later

They had finished eating dinner and went to the living room and continued to talk until there was a knock at the door, and Barry got up to answer and opened it to reveal Iris standing on the other side.

“Leave, Iris” Warned Barry

“No, I am not leaving until you come to your senses” Admitted Iris as she pulled Barry into a kiss

“Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?” asked Sara

“He kissed me” lied Iris

“I don’t believe you, Iris West. My boyfriend told me about you and especially your actions in the hanger” admitted Sara

“You followed me” Stated Oliver

“I had to get through to Barry, and he wouldn’t talk to me then Felicity let it slip that you were going out of town so I followed you” admitted Iris

“I will take care of this, go back inside” Stated Barry

“Are you sure?” asked Sara

“Yeah, I got this” Stated Barry as he stepped outside and Sara and Oliver went back inside

“I love you Barry, come back to Central with me instead of staying here with her” Stated Iris

“No, I love Sara and I don’t love you romantically anymore” Stated Barry

“That is impossible, what about the future newspaper? You know the one that says that we are going to get married?” Asked Iris

“Well, if it one thing that we proved when Thawne got erased or that time that Weather Wizard nearly destroyed Central City, is that the timeline can be changed, I genuinely don’t believe that you love me.” Pressed Barry

“Of course I do” exclaimed Iris

“No, you love the idea of me. It took you finding out I was the Flash for you to finally love me. I want someone that likes both aspects of my life, not just because I was the Flash. Plus I remember what you said when we found out about the future newspaper. Do you remember what you said to me?” Stated Barry

“I doesn’t matter what I said last year, I only realized that I loved you recently.” Stated Iris

“Right, it has nothing to do with seeing me be the Flash.” Said Barry Sarcastically

“What about the fact that we are married on Earth 2, that has to prove something?” Said Iris

“So our doppelgangers are married on another earth? What does this have to do with us? ” asked Barry

“It proves that we can work in a relationship and that we love each other.” Exclaimed Iris

“You do know that different Earths have different histories? There are different Earths for every event, so on another Earth I could have been the Arrow and married Felicity and that would have no bearing on this earth or my feelings.” Explained Barry

“YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! DO YOU REALIZE ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU.” Yelled Iris

“I’m sorry what?” asked Barry confused

“I am the one that convinced Joe to take you in, I am the one that got you accepted into college, I am the one that got you hired as the CSI at CCPD, and I am the one that leads Team Flash.” Ranted Iris

“Not one thing you just said was true, in fact when it comes to your career, I was the reason that you were hired or even interested in the first place.” Supplied Barry

“What … What?” asked Iris

“I was the one that convinced you to try that Journalism class that led you to want to be a Journalist. It was because you were posting that blog about me with interviews from me that you got hired in the first place. Face it they hired you for your connection to me so technically I made your career.” Retorted Barry

“Like hell, you made my career I have plenty of other articles that do just as good as the one that I write about you.” Said Iris Angrily

“But you would not have your foot in the door if it wasn’t for me. Face it Iris, you only want me to date you so don’t lose me” Replied Barry

“Of course, I don’t want to lose you.” Retorted Iris

“You don’t want to lose me to someone else, if you were truly my best friend then you would accept my decision instead of trying to convince me otherwise, now if we are done having this conversation, My family is inside and are waiting for me, move on Iris because I am staying with Sara.” Said Barry as he walked back inside

“You will realize that you were wrong” Yelled Iris as she left

“Everything go okay?” asked Sara

“Yeah, I think I got the point across. But she still might try something” Stated Barry

“I will have a word with Felicity about this” Stated Oliver

“So how are things going in Starling?” asked Sara

“Well, there is this villain named … “Started Oliver as he told them what was going on in Starling

* * *

Barry, Sara, Kal and Kara eventually moved to Central where Barry took back control of Team Flash with Sara joining sometimes as the White Canary and Kara as Supergirl. The Relationship worsened between Iris and Barry which resulted in Barry getting a restraining order against her. Which lasted about two weeks, before a drunk Iris mistakenly went after Sara and ended up in the hospital. When Earth 2 Laurel resurfaced in Starling, Sara went and convinced her to turn on Chase and they managed to stop Chase without anyone dying and Earth 2 Laurel took over the life of her Earth 1 doppelganger. Shortly after dealing with Chase, Barry has proposed to Sara and she accepted.

* * *

(Central City) Church – One Year later

The Wedding was held in a church in Central City and everyone was gathered for the wedding. Barry was standing by the altar while Quentin was walking Sara down the aisle and to the Altar.

“We are gathered here today to wed Barry Allen and Sara Lance in holy matrimony” Stated the Priest

“Barry Allen do you take Sara Lance as your wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” asked the priest

“I Barry Allen, take , Sara Lance as my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part” Stated Barry

“Sara Lance, do you take , Barry Allen as your wedded Husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part” asked the Priest

“I Sara Lance, take , Barry Allen as my wedded Husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part” Stated Sara

“Can anyone think of any reason that these two cannot be married, speak now or forever hold your breath” Stated the Priest

“I do” Stated Iris as she stood up

“Someone get her out of here” someone yelled

“No, no you can’t get married. I will not it happen, I will be back and you will regret this” Yelled Iris as she was dragged out of the church

“If there are not anymore interruptions and anymore objections, by the power vested in me I name you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride” Stated the Priest as Barry and Sara kissed knowing that they brought the best in each other.


End file.
